


Justice, and all it's Definitions

by Abstract_Thoughts



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- Death Note, Blood and Gore, Casual Murder, Emotional Manipulation, Kira!Deceit, L!Logan, M/M, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mutually manipulative relationship, Non-Binary Deceit Sanders, Other, Shinigami, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, also the shinigami are here hence why its just an au, anyway strap in gaymers, casual discussion of death, casual transphobia, if this needs to be explicit lmk i don't THINK so but considering death note, kind of??, no cishets we write things for the gays by the gays, several OCs - Freeform, they're all unsym except roman, we're talkign death note we're talking MORALITY baybie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstract_Thoughts/pseuds/Abstract_Thoughts
Summary: Kira, they call him.Him? Her? Zir? Them?Logan isn't too worried about this mass murderer's prefered pronouns- he's worried about their apparent ability to kill across the world. Suicides in jails dedicated to them, politicians dropping dead, CEOs making sudden, panicking donations to make themselves look better.That last one never works.It isn't as though Logan's stupid enough to expect that it's all one person- but he does have one suspect.A student in his program- the ever cool and casual Janus.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Is it Chance, or Fate? I can Never Decide

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to ayri for being an icon and giving me motivation  
> anyway mind the tags kids!!

Dee wondered, now, as he stared up at the clouds, if he could’ve gone about this differently. If he could’ve done it _right_.. What would’ve happened if he’d never done it at all?

Ryuk just clicked it’s tongue, “Sorry, kid,” it snapped it’s Death Note shut, “I’ve never been less bored for a few years, though,” it smiled, and Dee leaned his head over to smile at it, too, trying to ignore the pain as his heart stopped.

**7 Years Prior**

Dee.

Dee.

The name sounded... Well not _wrong_ , but it was certainly new. New and _better_ and _right_.

And not fucking Julius.

Julius was his father’s name- a man’s name, wrong and ugly and far too obnoxious.

Was he ever going to tell his father that he preferred Dee? That he wasn’t a man? No, the jackass already had a problem with his “preferred lifestyle”, so best to keep that part under wraps. He wasn’t too big on the whole “swapping pronouns” thing, anyway.

He was promptly ignoring the chattering going on in the halls as he slipped out the door and off campus. He had better things to do then pretend to give a shit right now.

He’d never believed in miracles, or “gifts from above”, but he froze in his step as a book hit the ground beneath him with a wet-sounding _slap_.

He stared at it, kneeling down to pick it up. It was leather bound, black and _real_ leather, none of that dollar store shit, and, though he was probably imagining it, it felt a lot like there was a heartbeat thumping through it.

Which was ridiculous. This was ridiculous-

He turned it over. Death Note.

He chuckled. Probably some stupid mid-2000s journal. He turned in a circle, looking up at the closed, dark apartment windows above the stores on the streets, and shrugged, shoving it in his bag.

And of course, didn’t notice the creature standing on the other side of the road, it’s wide eyes unblinking as it smiled, “ _Interesting_..”

Dee closed the door, “I’m home!” he called, and Patton slid into the foyer. He was absolutely covered in flour, and was grinning ear to ear,

“Juli!” he threw his arm around his brother’s shoulder, “Mom made pancakes!”

“Hm, and did you attempt to drown yourself in flour?”

Patton laughed, “Nope- just makes me look cute!”

Dee laughed, himself, “Keep telling yourself that,”

Patton shoved him off, “You’re a jackass!”

“It’s a genetic trait,” at his mother’s glare he grinned wider, “Passed down through the paternal line, of course,”

His father snorted, ruffling Dee’s hair as he passed, “Keep it up and I’ll tell the captain to make your regiments harder,” he teased.

“Father!” he put a hand against his chest, “I am aghast! Offended! Hurt!”

Julius laughed, “And I am not? My own son-” Dee’s smile tensed, “- throwing me to the wolves!”

“It’s a talent, father. It’s a talent,”

“Okay...” Dee grumbled to himself as he slid into his desk chair, riding it across the room and spinning it, “Death note...” he opened it up, frowning. He’d expected some teenager’s journal not.. “Rules...?” it came out as barley a whisper, but he read aloud to himself none the less, “The human who’s name is written in this note shall...” his frown deepened, and he laughed, tossing it back onto his desk, “That’s so edgy, oh my god,”

It wasn’t until a few hours later, as he grabbed it to scribble in aimlessly as he watched the news on his laptop that he realized.

“... and we have a name and face to the suspect,” the reporter was saying, the picture of a white blonde kid flying up onto the picture in picture display, “Caleb Robinson is the name of the man holding up this bank...”

Dee snickered. How whiter could you get? He absently scribbled the name in the journal- oh, sorry, _Death Note_ \- and found himself actually tapping. Waiting. Just 40 seconds-

He snorted, shaking his head, “Of course not-” but the suspect stumbled straight out the door, holding his chest, and collapsed.

“I-” the reporter said, “We- it appears the suspect has suffered cardiac arrest-”

Dee flicked back to the rule page.

_If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack._

“No fucking way...” Dee leaned forward to read the reporter’s name in the lower third, and wrote her name down. Just to prove to himself that this was his doing, he added, _Erica Darling will die of suicide- stabbing herself with the pen in her hand._ He leaned forward, genuinely fascinated. He was practically shaking, and at the final tick of 40 seconds, Erica raised the pen in her hand, almost robotic like, and stabbed herself. Once, twice, three times-

And the stream cut off.

“Holy shit...” he raised the book, running his fingers down the spine. Oh... Now _this_ would do.

This would do _very nicely._

How should he go about this was the real question.

He’d been given this power- by chance, clearly. Some things in the universe were simply coincidences, but still- and how would he use it? Certainly not by having a reporter kill herself on live television, again. No, no he needed..

If he could control people up to a certain extent before their death, then... Then getting them to declare themselves in some cause before hand would be extremely helpful. Useful, even.

But what cause was that, necessarily? General good will? That wasn’t going to slide with murder, and who would be his victims? The rich? The-

Oh... Oh yes.

Criminals- but only those who were actually criminals. No drug crimes, no disadvantaged people driven to crime. Only those who _deserved_ it.

And so, he spent the next few weeks bouncing between homework, his training at the station, and writing down lists and lists and lists of names, hearing of criminals dropping like flies- some even writing messages in their blood before they died.

_I die in the name of our new god._

Call him arrogant, but people wouldn’t turn their heads if it wasn’t extravagant. And being a god sounded nice.

A bit boring, sometimes, but nice none the less.

At least it did for all of three days before he came home to his window open.

Dee frantically started to look around, and almost lept out of his skin at the sight of the _creature_ sprawled on his dresser, his various school awards thrown about so it could get up there, “Dee Augustus,” it turned to grin at him, “You’re quite prolific,” it tossed the Death Note onto the bed, now several dozen pages in. Though it never seemed to run out.

Dee found his voice wasn’t exactly working. His throat forgot how to make words, and he only managed to say, “.. _What_?”

It laughed, harsh and breathy, “Does the world’s _New God_ not know a shinigami when he looks at one?

“A.. Holy fuck..” Dee took a step forward and picked up the notebook, “You... I haven’t told anyone about-”

“No, but it is your name. Now it is,” it smiled, tilting it’s head a bit. It’s eyes didn’t rotate with it’s head, leaving them still vertical slits, still staring at him, “And my name is Ryuk. That’s mine,” it pointed to the notebook.

“It’s-” Dee blinked, “Oh, well if you want it back that’s _not_ happening-”

Ryuk laughed again, “No, no! I want to help you!”

Dee looked at it, then at the note, then at it again, “You... You do? Why?”

Ryuk flopped back on the dresser, sending more things tumbling down to the ground, “Ugh, I am so bored!” it kicked it’s feet up against the wall, “I mean, there’s only so long you can sit there and watch humanity before you need something to stir the pot! So I dropped my Note, hoped one of you idiots would pick it up and make it worth my while!” it grinned, “And you _did_!”

“Juli?” came Patton’s voice, opening the door, and Dee’s heart lept out of his chest, but Patton just looked around the room aimlessly, “Who are you talking to?”

“He can’t see me, kid,” Ryuk said, “Ooh, ask if you have any apples!”

Dee’s brain might have melted out of his ears at that statement, but he just grinned at his brother, “Nobody, just... Just planning a fic, so I’m, like, saying dialogue out loud to see if it works,”

“Ooh! That’s a good idea!” Patton grinned, “Whenever you’re done your draft, lemme see! I’ll beta for you!”

Dee snorted, “I’ll probably take a few days, Sugar and Spice, but I’ll shoot it your way, don’t worry. Do we have any apples?”

“Um...” Patton rocked back on his heels, “I can’t remember. But you _can_ walk down the stairs yourself, you know?”

“Nope, I lost my legs tragically in the fire,”

Patton nodded sagely, “We lost so much,”

Ryuk groaned, “Ugh, make it go away!”

Dee just closed the door, “Anyway I got shit to do!” and as it clicked shut and Patton wandered off, he turned back to look at Ryuk, who had succeeded in knocking everything off his dresser and onto the floor, and was basically lying on it’s shoulders, the rest of it’s body kicking up in the air against the wall, “You want to _help_?” he demanded, “How?”

“Well, I can show you how to use that thing, for one,” it kicked the wall absently, but it’s foot slid right through, “Anyone who touches it, by the way? They’ll be able to see me, so,” it shrugged, “Might wanna keep it on hand,”

Dee gripped the collar of his shirt, taking a moment to think on this. It wasn’t even an argument- it gets to be entertained, and he gets information on the Note.

“I think,” he said, “That would be a fair trade,”

Several miles away, a young man poured over the public information on the case. The forums had dubbed it simply: _Kira_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna wordvomit at me? Post art? Just generally chat about the story? Or sanders sides? Join the discord server! https://discord.gg/bZCq7w


	2. On the New Rules for Bullshitting your way Through Social Situations

“So,” Logan spun around in the desk chair- once, twice, three times. He grabbed his tea as he spun past the desk, “Here’s the gist- as much as I can tell you,”

Roman nodded, “You can usually _never_ tell me anything about a case!”

“Well, yeah, I don’t usually deal with ones this big- but apparently the FBI has a figuratively large mouth,” he frowned as he spun again, “Though, according to a few forum posts it is not figuratively-”

“Lo,” Roman was sitting on the bed, leaning forward on his arms with that soft look in his eyes, and Logan stopped his spinning to grin at him, “Do you want to talk about the case?”

“Okay!” Logan set his tea down and lept down onto the bed to settle himself in Roman’s arms, “So- this guy- or person, or several persons, we’re not sure- is somehow connected to dozens of suicides, murders just... Death. We thought it was a prison gang until an American senator died. Right on the floor, he started ranting about ‘Kira’, and-”

Roman slapped Logan’s arm, “You’re on the _Kira_ case!? Lo, you should’ve _started_ with that!”

Logan snorted, “I’m not- L is. No one needs to know L is just a criminal psych student,”

“That’s why he’s all the more brilliant!” Roman leaned down to kiss him, and Logan whined,

“Roman!”

But he wasn’t stopping, and kissed him again, “And talented!” and again, “And handsome!” and again, “And wonderful!” and again, “And lovely!”

Logan laughed, moving his hands up into Roman’s hair to hold him still as he kissed him, “And his boyfriend is all the more wonderful,”

Roman turned bright red, burying his face in Logan’s shoulder, “You _dork_...”

That was a win, as far as Logan was considered.

Logan waited outside of the classroom, leaning on the wall as he waited. If memory served-

Ah. There he was, “Mr. Augustus?” he offered, “May I speak with you?”

The other man blinked at him.

They shared only the program, but had occasionally bumped shoulders in program-wide projects- not that Logan was stupid enough to use his real name to apply. Those dual-coloured eyes held too much, and Logan watched as Julius shoved his notebook in his bag, smiling at him, “Of course! What can I do for you?”

Logan motioned for Julius to walk with him, “I imagine you have heard of the ongoing investigation into the entity known as ‘Kira’?” he didn’t look at him directly, but in the corner of Logan’s eye he could see Julius tense a bit, “Your father is quite invested in it, after all,” he turned to smile at him, “I am L- it is a pleasure to finally talk to you,”

It was always as show and a half, watching people’s faces go through three separate emotions- always the same- disbelief, confusion, and then surprise. Exactly the same, every time, “You’re-” Julius straightened his shoulders, “Give me one reason to believe you,”

Logan shrugged, pushing his glasses up, “Come to this address at 11 30 tonight-” he handed him a business card with a few pieces of chocolate taped to it, “And then we can see if you believe me,”

“Virgil!” Remus flopped down next to his partner, who had their nose buried in the forums again, “I wanna show you something!”  
Virgil snorted, brushing their long dark hair out of their face, “What’s up, Rem?”

“Listen- I know. I know- Kira’s probably hot as hell-” Virgil blushed, and only the knowledge of what he had in his hands kept Remus from kissing them until they were nothing but blushes and mumbles of praise, “I have an idea- how to get his attention,”

Virgil stared at him, “Rem. Rem you’d better not be fucking with me-”

“Now, now, mixter, I would never fuck with you. Not unless you asked first-”

“Remus!” Virgil lunged forward and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him in for a rough kiss, “Got it all out of your system?” they asked in a near whisper, which was stupidly hot,  
“I..” Remus grinned a bit, “Well now you’ve got the system _going_ -”

Virgil laughed, “Oh, what a shame!”

“I’m serious, though,” he held out a book- black, leather bound, and reading clear as day on the cover: _DEATH NOTE_.

Virgil snorted, “We’re going to get Kira’s attention with a _journal_?”

“It’s not just a journal, dear,” Remus flipped it open, “Touch it- and read it,”

This... This was just a bit. It was a bit and Remus was just trying to lead into a scene or something- but if it was, they hadn’t talked about it before hand, and Remus certainly hadn’t been as clear as he usually was-

“The human who’s name is written in this book shall die,” they read aloud, and quirked an eyebrow at Remus, “Who sold you this? You can’t seriously belie-” and they lept back with a scream, pointing at the creature behind Remus, “What- What is-”

The creature rolled it’s eyes, “My name is Rem, human,”

“Not confusing at all,” Remus grumbled.

“This one has spoken about you quite a bit,”

Virgil stared at the book, then up at Rem and asked, “... Is it yours..?”

“No,” it didn’t smile, but it’s expression shifted to almost be something soft, “But it does not matter who’s it was- it is yours now,”

Virgil looked at Remus, “... Prove it,”

“What?”

“Don’t believe it at face value! Let’s find a stream- some- some- some jackass! One of those shitheads who spew right wing bullshit! And-” they ran their finger down the rules, and their eyes lit up, “And get them to praise Kira on stream... And then-”

“And then!” Remus took Virgil by their face and kissed them, “He’ll notice us, Virgil. I promise!”

Rem tried not to look at them. If Virgil didn’t know any better, they’d think it looked sad.

“I feel like you’re being flirted with,” Ryuk said, and Dee snorted. He pulled the chocolate off, not stupid enough to eat it, but did read the address.

He _could_ fit it in his schedule...

The address L had given him was a _bakery_.

A fucking _bakery_.

Dee slid in the front door, which was unlocked despite saying they were closed, finding him sitting in one of the tables, his knees curled up under him, “Julius!” he said, and Dee tried not to cringe, “You came!”

“’Course I did,” he slid in across from him, “You said you had proof for me?”

L grinned, and perhaps it shouldn’t have been as creepy as it was- but with the low light in the room, the light coming through from the streetlamps and the soft glint it gave him, it could have been a shot out of a horror movie, “I do. Detective?”

Out from the shadows came Dee’s father.

Ah. Definitely a horror movie, then.

“Father,” was all Dee said, “What.. What the hell is this?”

“You’re the only person I can think of- L aside- who can-”

L held a hand up, “Mr. Augustus, we’ve discussed this,”

“It’s just _Julius_ here-”

“Physically, yes, but this place could be bugged. Or we could be watched through the security footage, or, perhaps, one of us is Kira and we are unaware-”

Dee stared at him, “Wait, what is this?”

“Kira needs a name and a face to kill,” his father said, “He’s only killed names that are in the public record, or on live news broadcasts,”

“He’s got ya there, kid,” Ryuk said, “If this is how humans flirt, by the way, colour me _interested_!”

Dee nodded, “Alright.. So, what would you prefer we call you?”

“Logic,”

“That’s not _super_ obvious-”

“It is simple- noticeable enough in a crowd, but simple enough that it is not forgettable,”

Sure. Right. Whatever, “Well, when you put it that way...” Dee smiled reassuringly at him, “I’m sorry- that was rude,”

“It’s quite alright,” L nodded, “Regardless, we have a question for you: would you like to join the investigation?”

A few miles away, Virgil and Remus wrote down the name of a streamer.

“I would love to,”

And 40 seconds later, that streamer declared his death in the name of Kira, and bashed his head open against a wall.

“That’s so good to hear,”

Like it or not- Logan was his alibi, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna wordvomit at me? Post art? Just generally chat about the story? Or sanders sides? Join the discord server! https://discord.gg/bZCq7w

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna wordvomit at me? Post art? Just generally chat about the story? Or sanders sides? Join the discord server! https://discord.gg/bZCq7w


End file.
